1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a thin bezel and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into types including liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Such a display device may include a display panel for displaying an image, various optical components for enhancing an optical property of the display panel, and a frame for accommodating the display panel and the various optical components.
A frame of the display device typically includes a first frame that supports a lower edge of a display panel and provides a space for accommodating various optical components therein, and a second frame that supports the first frame and various components therein.
The first frame may be fixed to the second frame through a hook coupling scheme or using a double-sided tape, or the like, or may be integrally formed with the second frame as a single unitary and indivisible unit through an injection molding process.